Title of Show
by Converse r life
Summary: Finally! A show that you can ask any of the Harmony Something Series characters any of your long awaited questions!


*Theme Music Plays in Background as people hum along to it and clap/cheer/whistle while the show opens. Inside show it's kind of like a talk show stage, except way better because Converse r Life made it*

Converse r Life: Hello Ladies and Germs! This is…um…what should we call this show? *Audience laughs*

Harmony: The 'I have better things to do than to be here show'. Is that good enough for you? *rolls eyes* *Audience whistle's in approval*

Converse r Life: Not good enough! I need something with flair, something that's cool, but simple, something like…like…like…

Coral: The Coral Show? *Smiles innocently*

Converse: Oh you think you're so cute naming it after yourself, don't you? *rolls eyes before snapping fingers as idea bulb appears on top of her head* I know what we'll call it! We'll name it after the Broadway show that was called [Title of Show] That's what we'll call it, [Title of Show]

Harmony: Oh you're original. *rolls eyes again*

Coral: *Unsure* What's Broadway?

Harmony: *In super sweet voice* that's where all the human girls go when they start being annoying. *Coral gulps as Ariel and Eric walk onto stage, followed by whistles and cheers*

Ariel: Ignore Harmony. She's just…having attitude problems. *smiles and waves at camera*

Converse: Well, she's not going to have them for much longer! *Looks at producer dude with evil grin* Bring out Janice and Austin *Boos follow as adopted parents take stage*

Harmony: Holy shi—

Ariel: *doesn't notice Janice and Austin* Watch your language young lady! *Turns around and sees Janice and Austin* Holy Shi—

Harmony: *muttering* Hypocrite. *turns to Converse* You brought _them_ here?!

Converse: *shrugs* There are questions for them *crowd boos* Oh don't give me that! *Turns to Coral* You can leave if you want. This is going to be mostly questions for Ariel, Eric, Harmony, Ryan, Janice, and Austin.

*Coral, upon realizing that she isn't needed, walks off stage*

Harmony: *Turns to Converse* Ryan?

*Converse points at stage door, where teenage boy comes out of, locking eyes with Harmony before grinning, Audience cheers so loud that glass cracks*

Ryan: Wow. You have boobs. I'm impressed.

*Harmony rolls eyes, Eric looks like he wants to strangle Ryan, but is held back by Ariel, who scowls at Johnsons who *

Harmony: Three years. I haven't seen you in three years and all you can look at is my boobs? *thumps on head* Perv!

Ryan: *Grins and stares at Harmony's chest* I'm a teenage boy, brought back from the dead just for this show. What can I say?

Eric: *Scowling* You can say more proper things in my daughter's presence! And furthermore, just so we're clear, you've caused my daughter half of her problems and so have you! *Points at Johnsons*

Ryan: *Turns to Harmony* Did he just say furthermore? Wow. *Turns to Eric* Yean, I've caused her half her problems…but, you've caused her the other half so don't be pointing fingers 'cuz three are pointing back at you!

Harmony: How?! How can three fingers point back at him?! I never got that phrase! *Audience laughs*

Ryan: …. *Turns to his mother* I told you there would be lasting effects when you dropped her on her head!

Ariel: *gasp scowls as she hugs Harmony* You dropped my baby on her head?! I'm going to kill you!

Janice: *shrugs* She wouldn't stop crying. *Audience boos*

Harmony: Mo-om! Stop hugging me! Ryan is looking! *Pries herself away from Ariel, as she backs up and stands next to Ryan*

Converse: Alright, enough of this. We've got questions to get answered! *Audience cheers* First question is from xJadeRainx to…Ryan!

Ryan: Ask away. *Turns to Harmony* If it's a question about what I did to you, I swear…

Converse: Well, actually it's a few questions in one. So…okay! Here we go *Flips flashcard* Why would you stab yourself? How could you get so carried away as to stab yourself?

Ryan: *sourly* It's about what I did to you.

Harmony: I'm still mad at you for that. You hurt me! You made me think I killed you for three years! Jackass! *Thumps him, as Audience cheers*

Ryan: I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! *Audience boos. Ryan turns so audience with pleading expression, and then back at Harmony*

Ryan: Look, I didn't _mean_ to stab myself. I've seen all those gladiator movies where the guy is stabbed, and I read up on it online and found out that they just make it look like their stabbed, but you have to be careful because you could end up killing yourself! Ketchup was supposed to come out when I "stabbed myself* not blood! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to die! *Looks at Harmony* You were just so sad because Mom and Dad were getting a divorce…I wanted to do anything to take your mind off of things. So I stole a few ketchup packs from the school caf, and then that night I was going to "stab myself". I didn't know I was actually going to die! *Harmony shakes head and stands away from Ryan*

Harmony: I can't deal with this. *turns to Converse* What's the next question?

Converse: It's still for Ryan, from xJadeRainx. *Looks at flashcard* Why didn't you use a fake knife?

Ryan: *thinks for a moment before turning at camera* Good idea. Except, oh wait, it couldn't be done!

Eric: Why? *Austin sneers and rolls eyes at camera at Eric's stupid question*

Ryan: *exasperated* We live in the middle of nowhere in Nebraska. Our town is made of 240 or so people. They're no joke stores to buy rubber knives, or anywhere else! The nearest city is two hours away—and trust me; there aren't any joke stores there either. So that leaves the even bigger city, Lincoln. That's four or so hours away. _You_ try driving four hours on a school night!

Harmony: *Angrily* You wouldn't have had to drive if you didn't stab yourself!

Ryan: I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to make you feel better.

Harmony: *scoff* Look at what a wonderful job you did!

Ariel: *Puts protective arm over Harmony* Converse? Can you give us a short break? I need to talk to my daughter. Alone.

Converse: *shrugs* Eh. This is only 1,039 words long. Sure, we can take a break. Steve, go to commercial. *No one does anything* Steve?! STEVE?! STEVE! STE—*Handed a note from stage hand* Oh. That's right. Steve is deaf. My bad. *Makes weird signs with fingers at Steve*

Person who Converse is looking at: I'm Jeremy.

Converse: JUST GO TO COMMERICAL!

_Commercial: *A little girl with blonde ringlet curls is on her computer. She's reading one of Converse's stories, and likes it very much. When she get's to the end of the story, and sees the button that says review and how much Converse is begging her to do so, the little girl stops a moment, thinking that she should review, before shaking her head and going back to little mermaid home page. All of a sudden, an evil shadowy monster comes out of nowhere and eats her! As the monster finishes eating her, he turns to camera and says in high squeaky voice: _Don't let this be you! Review!

Converse: And we're back! Thank you Steve!

*voice calls from off stage* My name's Jeremy!

Converse: Anyway, we still have lots of questions from xJadeRainx, so let's finish them off. Ariel, are you done talking to your fam?

Ariel: Family. It's _family_. Please, use proper grammar. And yes, I'm done.

Converse: *rolls eyes* Whateve's* Ariel winces at horrible grammar* Anyway, let's start with the new questions. Ariel, Eric, these are for you.

Eric: Alright.

Converse: *Reading off note card* What did you do when baby Harmony disappeared? What was running through your minds?

Eric: *turns to Ariel* I think you should answer these. You were there when she disappeared. *Ariel nods and frowns at bad memory*

Ariel: Alright, here it goes. *Audience leans closer to hear better*

Converse: *Screams out* WAIT!

Ariel: *Looking at Converse as though she's an idiot* What?

Converse: You can't answer that question!

Eric: *Angrily* Why can't she?!

Converse: Because I'm going to make a prequel to the Harmony series *Audience cheering get's so loud at this point that everyone cover's their ears* And it's going to be about you guys losing Harmony!

Harmony: *Exasperated* For the last time, I was never 'lost'! I was _missing_, not lost! Big difference.

Ryan: *Rolls eyes and leans into camera* You see what I had to put up with for thirteen years?

Ariel: Fine. I won't say anything. *Pouts.*

Converse: Very good. Onto the next question! Still from xJadeRainx! And still to Eric and Ariel!

Ariel: Oh god. Not _more._ *Audience laughs, until Ariel shoots them a look and kills them all. Immediately, Zombie Librarians come from nowhere and start to eat their dead brains.*

Converse: *Looking at Zombies, before looking at Harmony* You know, I always wanted to be a zombie …

Harmony: *snorts* You want to be dead and eat brains? Just ask the question. *Zombie Librarians laugh*

Converse: *Sighs* Alright, okay! Here they are! And they are from Anima! *Smiles so brightly she kills Zombie Librarians. Evil Bunnies with cookies wearing tuxedo's and holding plates of chocochip cookies show up, hopping down and offering everyone a cooking.*

Ariel: That's just creepy Converse.

Harmony: Ditto *Ariel winces, and Ryan notices*

Ryan: Oh god, that's so funny.

Harmony: *punches Ryan's shoulder* Shut up! At least _I _have parents who like me!

Converse: Anyway—*Converse is interrupted by Harmony*

Harmony: You're a biatch, you know that?

Converse: *thumps Harmony's head* Shut up! *everyone starts fighting randomly.* Well, that's all folks! *Converse turns around and yells for Steve to turn off show*

**Two hours later…**

Converse: STEVE! TURN OFF THE DAMN SHOW! EVERYONE LEFT TWO HOURS AGO! *Steve doesn't do anything. An arrow is shot to his neck, and he falls to the ground. Jeremy, scared, turns off show before running away.*

Converse: Good job, my assasins! Now, onto your next target, xJadeRainx and Anima-Animal-Animosity or whatever that girl's name is!

*Screen turns into one of those screens where there are different colored lines going down the T.V. and it says Technical Difficulties, meaning that the show is officially off air*

* * *

**....I'm bored. That's really the only reason why I'm posting this. That and because I know all of you keep badgering me in your reviews about how horrible Ryan, or Ariel, or Harmony or whoever is. So, now's your chance to ask them anything you want! _Anything. _Oh, and if someone is upset that I'm using [Title of Show] as the show name...well, I'm sorry, but I'm too lazy to actually name it something original. So...yeah. Put in your reviews questions you'd like to ask any of my characters, and they'll answer. Until next time! **

**P.S. Thanks to xJadeRainx who gave me questions for this episode. And sorry to Anima that I didn't get to use your questions because the show ran out of time. :( next time though! **


End file.
